


Spalić

by Croyance



Series: 100 drabbli w 100 dni [44]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: 100 drabbli w 100 dni, Action, Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 19:21:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7857934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croyance/pseuds/Croyance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny ma dość wyjaśniania wszystkiego gubernatorowi </p><p>Prompt 44. 'Spalić"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spalić

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Marley_Potter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marley_Potter/gifts).



> Taki mały prezent dla nowego członka fandomu ;)  
> Mam nadzieję, że zostaniesz na dłużej!
> 
> Betowała: wrotka777

          Danny padł ledwo żywy na krzesło w sali konferencyjnej. Tak bardzo miał dość tego dnia, a przed nim była jeszcze gorsza część.  
\- Jak ja mam wytłumaczyć gubernatorowi spalony magazyn? - zapytał jakby sam siebie.  
\- To drobiazg, w końcu to nie pierwszy i nie ostatni raz – rzucił Steve, swobodnie zbierając rozrzucone rzeczy.  
\- A wysadzony statek, też? I to tego samego dnia, przy tej samej akcji? Już ostatnio były z tym problemy...  
          McGarrett zostawił wszystko i odwrócił się do partnera. Może i palili wszystko na swojej drodze, ale taki był już ich urok. Na szczęście udało im się ocalić w tym wszystkim, siebie.


End file.
